Tennis Members Read Fanfiction
by hopeyoon1
Summary: After the nationals, regular members of Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai Dai and Fudomine gather at Atobe's party. (Really, who else would have a party?) They start reading fanfics of themselves and laughing about all the pairings. A collection of 12 short interactions between members.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**  
><strong>AN: This is a fun one, taking a break from the painfully slow Ryoma/OC story I'm continuing right now... A long, long one-shot. Members of Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai Dai, and Fudomine gather at Atobe's party (who else would it be) and reads fanfics of themselves. They are all presumed to be straight (thought this would be funnier seeing as they're going to be reading yaoi fanfics featuring themselves... haha) The entire thing will be a collection of small exchanges between the members as they read fanfiction. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p><em>Introduction-<em>  
><em> Nationals were finally over. The somewhat sweet, somewhat bloodthirsty relationship the schools had with each other were to be celebrated at one of Keigo's places, as Atobe himself announced. And thus the regular members of Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai Dai and Fudomine ended up at a perfectly furnished living room #187.<em>

Momoshiro: Li...living room #187...

Shinji: I see, this is how it is, rich guys can afford to do anything can't they, I bet he pasted money into his tennis skills, too, he probably built Hyotei himself just for fun, but I can't do anything about it can I, since I'm just a piece of dirt with only one living room, that...

Tachibana: Shinji.

Shinji: Gomen, Tachibana-san...

Atobe: I see you are all wonder-struck by one of ore-sama's rooms.

Ryoma: Bastard, you just invited us here to show off...

Atobe: The opposite. I chose one of the more modest rooms in fear that your peasant eyes wouldn't be able to handle the better places.

Ryoma: Che.

_ The students bickered as they settled down, and conversation started in small groups._

Eiji: Hoi, Fuji, this lemonade is really good! Nya, try some!

Yukimura: Eiji-san, that doesn't look like lemonade...

Fuji: Saa, Yukimura-san is right. Eiji, that's alcohol.

Eiji: Eh? But we can't!

Atobe: It seems that the servants prepared alcohol when I informed them there was going to be a party.

Kirihara: To hell with being underage. Just one day, guys.

Momoshiro: Uh... Tezuka-buchou?

_Naturally, everyone in the room grew quiet and each person looked at their own buchou for permission to drink, just for one night. Atobe was first to wave his hand in consent. Yukimura then smiled and nodded, earning a disapproving glance from Sanada. Tachibana and Tezuka looked at each other and shook their heads no, making everyone from Seigaku and Fudomine whine. However, after a long discussion between the two of them and pin-point glares from team members, Tezuka and Tachibana also sighed and gave up_.

Tezuka: However, it is not within our power to give you permission to drink. I am underage as well.

Marui: Come on, Tezuka, who would ever see you as anything under at least 22 years old?

_ Marui piped down after earning a glare. With Tezuka's careful precautions and guarding, no one was drunk after one hour of conversation. But everyone was a bit tipsy, and honorifics were dropped as the tennis players pondered, bored, for a source of entertainment._

Mukahi: Hey guys, look at this, have you ever seen these fanfics?

Oshitari: Fanfics?

Inui: Fanfiction. A story written typically by a fan of a piece of work, hence the name fanfiction, using characters of the work, with the writer's own twists to the story or the characters.

Mukahi: Yeah, yeah. Tons of them are out there about us.

Niou: That sounds pretty interesting. Let's read some.

_And thus members gathered in clumps to read fanfics of themselves._

* * *

><p>1.<br>Momoshiro: Ahahaha! Look at this, Ryoma, you're a girl in this story!

Ryoma: Che. Did you even know that people draw you as a chibi girl with pigtails sometimes?

Momoshiro: What? Where?

Ryoma: Look up tenipuri family.

Momoshiro: Why you little- ugh- no respect for senpais- aah! 

2.

Fuji: Saa, why am I such a scary character...

Eiji: Fu-ji! You know why!

Fuji: But I don't intimidate people that much, do I?

Oishi: Well, that depends... You know, sometimes... Well...

Fuji: I don't even open my eyes because people say it's scary.

Inui: Data shows you like to hurt people, though you hide it well.

Eiji: Shh, Inui, don't say things like that in front of him. 

3.  
>Kirihara: Kekeke... Look what Niou-senpai found... Buchou as a lover!<p>

Yukimura: Me? With whom?

Kirihara: (tries to stifle laughter) Sanada-fukubuchou. People call it "alpha pair."

Sanada: Shut up and go away, Kirihara. Seiichi and I both have girlfriends.

Niou: Just admit it, it's kinda funny.

Sanada: Just to shut you up, read this one- it pairs you with Kirihara, Niou.

Kirihara: What? How would I be gay?

Yukimura: Hmm, interesting. All of us are gay in the facfiction world, indeed.

Niou: Kirihara, if you're so upset about it, first go do something with your hair. 

4.  
>Yanagi: Data pair.<p>

Inui: Data pair.

Yanagi: ...

Inui:...

Yanagi: Let's stop gathering data.

Inui: I am actually considering that. 

5.  
>Eiji: Look at this! Ochibi with Tezuka! You guys are so popular!<p>

Tezuka: Echizen, don't let that stuff get your guard down.

Ryoma: ...Buchou, that's not the point.

Eiji: (dies laughing) 

6.  
>Mukahi: Why am I part of a dirty pair?<p>

Oshitari: How are we dirty?

Mukahi: ...Let's read something else.

Ohitari: Yes, let's. What's this? Gentleman pair?

Mukahi: Ohitari, that's you with Yagyu.

Oshitari: ...Something else then. What about acrobat pair?

Mukahi: Uh, that's me with Kikumaru. Find something that won't be awkward to read, can't you?

Oshitari: Hmm, Hyotei mini pair? That sounds interesting, no?

Mukahi: You're doing this on purpose, aren't you. 

7.  
>Momoshiro: Echizen, listen, Fuji-senpai's talking to Rikkai's Yukimura.<p>

Yukimura: Fuji, people love you with Tezuka.  
>Fuji: So I've noticed. Perfect pair, was it?<br>Yukimura: Yes. You're popular with Ryoma, too. Let's see what else... hmm? Fuji, they ship you with me as the sadist pair.  
>Fuji: Saa, amusing.<p>

Momoshiro: ... They really don't care, do they?

Ryoma: No.

Momoshiro: I don't know why but it's kinda scary.

Ryoma: Agreed. 

8.  
>Atobe: Ahahaha, so many people with the honor of being shipped with ore-sama.<p>

Ryoma: No one actually wants to be shipped with you, monkey king.

Atobe: Hmm? So the brat's not happy with the royal pair? Well, I'm sure Tezuka would be smarter to know what honor it is to-

Tezuka: Atobe, you're being loud.

Ryoma: (snicker) 

9.  
>Eiji: O-i-shi! I don't wanna read these anymore!<p>

Oishi: Why? What's wrong?

Eiji: The name of the golden pair is used in a totally different context... 

10.  
>Kamio: I'm glad people appreciate my catch phrase in all these stories. Rythm, rythm, rythm,...<p>

Shinji: Kamio, shut up. I never want to hear that word again.

Kamio: Why? What's wrong? Rythm, rythm, rythm...

Shinji: It's the name of a pair.

Kamio: What pair?

Shinji: You may be fast but you're dense as hell.

Kamio: What? I don't get it!

Shinji: ...

Kamio: Shinji, just tell me what it is!

Shinji: ...

Kamio: Wait, it's you shipped with... Oh. Oh. Ooh. 

11.  
>Kawamura: Haha, look, Momo, you're not gay in this one.<p>

Momoshiro: Really? Where? Then who am I with?

Kawamura: It's you with Tachibana An.

Tachibana: What did you just say? My sister?

Momoshiro: Ahh.. Um... Tachibana-san, it's not just me... Kamio's paired with her often, too...

Kawamura: Yes, calm down. No one would dare to actually lay a finger on your sister.

\Momoshiro: Come to think of it, are all older siblings protective in the tennis world?

Kawamura: Well, looking at Fuji, that might be the case... 

12.  
>Ryoma: OT5? What the heck? Five people? That's way too much.<p>

Fuji: Saa, there's an OT6, too. (smiles) This is really funny.

Ryoma: Senpai, stop being so cool about everything.

Fuji: Why?

Ryoma: It's kinda scary how you're unaffected.

Fuji: Saa, is it really? Oh, by the way, Ryoma, did you read this one? It's really interesting, you come over to my house and we have se-

Ryoma: SENPAI! 

** THE END.**  
><strong>Sorry for not really having a story or anything, but this was kind of where I wanted this to go anyways, so...<strong>  
><strong> Oh and I might make a sequel seeing as so many things are left out! if people make suggestions as to what pairs they want mentioned! <strong>**Or maybe write more stuff like this.. It might be funny to have them play FMK (otherwise known as bed/wed/behead, dump/date/marry, so on...) I don't know. Writing this was fun though.**


End file.
